Proposition
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Sherlock a réuni ses amis pour discuter d'une question importante, car il a besoin d'aide. [Cadeau de Saint-Valentin à Clelia Kerlais]


**Proposition**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.  
Directement inspiré par de la chanson _Soyez prête_ de _**le Roi Lion**_. Musique de Elton John, adapté en français par Luc Aulivier et Claude Rigal-Ansous, interprété par Jean Piat.

Bonjour à tous, et bonne Saint-Valentin !

Chère Clélia, quand les Warriors à Paillette du Collectif ont annoncé l'organisation d'une Saint-Valentin pour les NoNamers pour envoyer déclaration d'amitié, d'admiration ou d'amour les un autres, j'ai tout de suite voulut t'envoyer un texte. Et puis je me suis rappelé que tu n'en faisais plus parti. Mais il n'y a en fait pas besoin que tu sois dans le collectif pour t'envoyer un texte ce jour-là ! Donc ce texte n'est pas une participation à la Saint-Valentin du collectif, mais juste un cadeau pour une auteure talentueuse et une amie en ce jour de l'amour :)

La règle était de faire un texte de maximum 500 mots. Je n'étais pas obligé de la respecter pour ce texte-là, mais j'ai quand même essayé. Résultat, ce texte fait pile 500 mots. Pfiou !

J'ai décidé de m'essayer au même exercice que toi et me suis inspiré d'une chanson Disney pour cet OS. Plus particulièrement ta chanson préféré, _Soyez prêtes _du _**Roi Lion**_ ! Sauras-tu trouver toutes les paroles que j'ai utilisées ?

Je n'arrive certainement pas à ton niveau de maîtrise, mais j'espère que cela te plaira.

Enjoy !

* * *

Sherlock avait rassemblé toutes leurs connaissances dans le salon un après-midi, choisissant un des jours de travail de John à la clinique. Il se tenait donc là, grand et sérieux tel un général dominant ses troupes, les observant alors que Mycroft, Molly et Lestrade attendait patiemment qu'il ait fini son petit spectacle.

« Bien, déclara-t-il finalement, se dressant devant la cheminé avec le miroir ouvragé en toile de fond. Je vous ais tous impliqué dans l'affaire car, bien que j'ai de vastes connaissances sur un grand nombre de sujet, il se trouve que dans ce domaine particulier j'ai quelques… lacunes, qui m'oblige à vous demander vos avis. finit-il avec une rapide grimace.

\- Incroyable qu'il le reconnaisse, souffla Lestrade. Sherlock lui lança un regard noir, puis reprit :

\- Je pense qu'avec vos capacités, disons, un peu au-dessus de la moyenne – il ignora ostensiblement le raclement de gorge de Mycroft – conjugué à mon puissant intellect, nous pourrons peut-être trouver une solution.

\- Et si tu commençais par nous dire quel est ce problème exactement ? demanda Molly, s'impatientant.

\- Très bien, s'exécuta Sherlock. J'aimerais demander John en mariage, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment rendre cela spécial. »

Sherlock relâcha son souffle à la fin de sa déclaration, attendant anxieusement leur réponse. Il avait réfléchi longuement à la question depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte, n'ayant jamais pensé qu'il voudrait se marier un jour. Ce n'était juste par son genre, et surtout il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un aurait accepté de rester avec lui si longtemps, l'aimerait assez pour le supporter. C'était pourquoi il avait longtemps recherché une idée pour rendre ce moment parfait. Mais rien de ce que lui proposait internet ne le satisfaisait, et il s'était finalement résigné à demander de l'aide extérieur.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

« D'accord, Je vois à vos yeux sans expression qu'il faut que j'éclaire vos lanternes et explique –

\- Non, nous avons très bien compris ce que tu viens de dire, le coupa Molly. Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi nous pouvons t'aider. Tu as juste à t'agenouiller et… poser la question ?

\- C'est trop simple, s'énerva le détective. Je voudrais faire un geste qui compte.

\- Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je suis là, intervint Mycroft. Les affaires de cœur ne me touche que peu, et je serai de mauvais conseil. Je vais donc y aller, des affaires m'attendent. »

Il se leva et passa devant Sherlock, s'arrêtant brièvement pour lui murmurer sincèrement « félicitation, cher frère. ».

Lestrade se leva alors, déclarant à son tour :

« Je ne pense pas être d'une grande aide non plus. Amène-le dans un endroit qui compte pour vous deux, et pose un genou à terre. Cela me semble être le mieux. »

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Sherlock repensa à cette dernière proposition, puis sourit. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

**oOo**

Le jour suivant, Sherlock proposa enfin. John dit oui, à son grand soulagement et plaisir. Et Lestrade criant en arrière-plan « Je ne voulais _PAS_ dire sur une scène de crime ! » rendait paradoxalement le moment encore plus parfait.


End file.
